vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Alternian Empire
Summary The Alternian Empire is an empire ruled by The Condesce, Before or after the empire was founded the hemospectrum was put into place as the official caste system, After the banishing of adults on Alternia into space, the planet was populated by children and would continue to be until the Vast Glub wiped out the Troll race, the empire had a war machine so powerful that they dominated their galaxy and possibly other galaxies as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A, potentially High 7-A to 6-C | 10-C, 9-B to 9-A, High 7-A to 6-C for stronger Lusi, 8-A | 9-B to 9-A, potentially High 4-C | 9-B to 9-A, possibly High 4-C | High 7-A to 6-C, High 4-C, | High 7-A to 6-C, High 4-C, 2-A | At least High 7-A to 6-C, High 4-C with their strongest rifles | 2-A, possibly Low 1-C or higher Civilization Type: At least Galactic Civilization Name: The Alternian Empire Origin: Homestuck Classification: Totalitarian Matriarchal Dictatorship Kardashev Level: Type 2 normally, Type 7 when considering Lord English (he isn't always calling the shots and is vastly stronger than the rest of the empire). Age: Likely at least tens of thousands of years old. Population: At least Billions, likely Trillions. Territory: Alternia. Technology/Abilities: |-|Drones= Flight, Projectiles, Thermal Vision (Karkat has to use a Thermal Blanket to hide from them since they can track his heat signature), Tracking (can track both Karkat and MSPA Reader relentlessly despite them teleporting all over Alternia), Enhanced Senses (Can see easily in the dark) Water Manipulation (Have built-in hoses), Summoning (All drones are connected via a database, if one encounters an enemy it cannot beat, its buddies won't be far behind), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can operate just fine in Alternia's blistering hot daylight) and Acid Manipulation (should be capable of surviving Alternia's rain), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2, possibly 3 as it's unknown if they ever need to recharge) |-|Lusi= Flight (Dragon Lusi), Mind Manipulation (Terezi's Dragon Lusus can telepathically communicate with and mind control her. Glybglob's Cry contains so much psionic energy that it causes trolls brains to melt. Only Fushias are immune), Web Creation (Spider Lusi), Enhanced Senses (Many can see in the dark. Some share the same enhanced senses as their Earth animal counterparts), Self-Sustenance (Water dwelling Lusi can breathe underwater), Surface Scaling (Xefros's Lusus can scales walls and trees this way). |-|Low to Mid-bloods= Enhanced Senses (Can see in the dark thanks to being nocturnal, Rustbloods can see and talk to ghosts, certain teals can smell and taste colors), Longevity (Green bloods and up can live for hundreds of years), Stealth Mastery, Hammerspace, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis (Rusts have limited telekinesis, while Yellowbloods have far superior TK), Energy Projection (Yellow), Levetation (Yellow), Life Force Drain (Yellows afflicted with void rot are incapable of creating their own psionic energy and must leech off other people to survive), Flight (Bronzebloods with wings), Social Influencing (Signless and The Summoner managed to start two massive revolutions and Dammek is starting a third in Friendsim, Teals are noted for their people skills and are usually assignedto be lawyers from birth because of it), Animal Manipulation (Bronzebloods can control animals and lusi), Resurrection (Jadebloods can resurrect as rainbow drinkers after dying), Immortality (Type 7, rainbow drinkers), Preparation, Hacking, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Acid Manipulation (Any troll with Teal blood or higher can survive Alternia's acid rain), and Heat/Fire Manipulation (Rainbow Drinkers can survive the heat of Alternia's sun). |-|Highbloods= All previous abilities to a far greater extent (Fuschia), Longevity, Mind Control (Colbalts, Purples, and Fuschias can mind control lesser castes with ease) and Resistance to it (High Bloods are incredibly resilient to Glybglob's cry), Hacking (Mallek Adalov was capable of hacking into and controlling drones and implies that other trolls on both ends of the spectrum can too), Hammerspace, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Can see easily in the dark thanks to being nocturnal), Resistance to Pain (Many can shrug off getting stabbed, blown up, shot, and even losing limbs with minimal discomfort or pain) and Acid (Purple face paint is acidic yet causes them no harm or discomfort. Can withstand Alternia's rain), Underwater Breathing (Violets and Fuschias can breath underwater), Dream Manipulation (Purple Bloods can induce Nightmares in people when they sleep), Fear Manipulation (Purples can induce fear in people), Illusion Creation/Perception Manipulation (Purples an create illusions of blood and cause their perception of their surroundings to become distorted), Telepathy (Twin purples can communicate with each other this way), Berserk Mode (Can happen to all, but mostly happens to purples), Empathy Manipulation (Purples. Marvus Xoloto was able to cause thousands of trolls to become completely enamored with him and willing to die for his approval. He managed to become a planetwide celebrity this way), Preparation, Immortality (Type 1 for Fuschias as their is no known end for their life span. Type 3 and 4 for Purples as clowns are incredibly difficult to kill in Homestuck), 4th Wall Awareness (Purples). |-|SGRUB Players= Longevity (Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska Equius, Eridan, Feferi), Telepathy (Vriska), Animal Manipulation (Tavros), Sleep Manipulation (Aradia, Sollux, Vriska), Fear Manipulation (Gamzee), Dimensional Storage (All), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi), Mind Control (Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi) Poison Manipulation (Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi), minor Resistance to Mind Control (Sollux), (Weapon Mastery (Karkat, Tavros, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Gamzee Eridan), Hacking (Sollux), Telekinesis (Aradia, Sollux), Enhanced Senses (Sollux, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska), Acausality (Type 1 All), Regeneration (Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi) |-|Technology and Spacecraft= Mind Control (The Crocker Top ensnared Jane's mind), Inter-universal Communication, Sleep Manipulation (Sopor slime causes anyone placed in it to almost instantly fall asleep, sans cases of repeated exposure), Hologram Creation, Teleportation, Information Analysis, (Equipable scouters that scan opponents and reveal how strong they are), Healing (Wall mounted medicullers can repair broken bones almost instantly), Energy Projection, Life Force Absorption (The ships of the Alternian fleet are powered by plugging in psionic trolls and using them as batteries for the rest of their lives, eventually killing them), Smoke Manipulation (Magic Stardust, which trolls use as their own sparkly version of smoke bombs), Interstellar Flight, Lightspeed Travel |-|The Felt= Time Manipulation (All with the exception of Snowman), Can slow down Time relative to himself (Itchy), Can slow downtime for himself (Doze), Can retrace people's past trails (Trace), Supernatural Luck (Clover), Clairvoyance (Fin), Dimensional Travel (Die), Acausality (Crowbar, Snowman), can fix temporal entropy in Lord English's Cairo Overcoat (Stitch), Time Travel (Sawbuck, Matchsticks, Eggs, Biscits, Quarters), Life is tied the Alternia's Genesis Frog (Snowman), Precognition (Snowman), Immortality (Snowman), Self-Sustenance (Snowman), Resistance to Radiation and Poison Manipulation (Snowman) |-|Leaders= Immortality (All), Telekinesis (The Condesce), Telepathy (All), Energy Manipulation (All), Life Manipulation (The Condesce, Lord English), Longevity (The Condesce), Precognition (The Condesce), Resistance to Psychic Attack, Acid Manipulation, and Mind Control (The Condesce), Hacking (All), Matter Manipulation (All), Plot Manipulation (Doc Scratch, Lord English), Space-Time Manipulation (Doc Scratch, Lord English), Technology Manipulation (All), Reality Warping (Doc Scratch, Lord English), Curse Manipulation (Doc Scratch, Lord English), Summoning (Lord English), Teleportation (Doc Scratch, Lord English), Invulnerability (Doc Scratch, Lord English), Rage Power (Lord English), Fear Manipulation (Lord English), Mind Manipulation (Lord English), Dream Manipulation (Lord English), Madness Manipulation (Lord English), Existence Erasure (Lord English), Gravity Manipulation (Lord English), Time Travel (Lord English), Memory Manipulation (Lord English), Abstract Existence (Lord English), Regeneration (The Condesce, Lord English), Conceptual Manipulation (Lord English), Void Manipulation (Lord English), Fire Manipulation (Lord English), Soul Manipulation (Lord English), Omnipresence (Lord English), Can bypass Immortality (Type 1, 4 and 8) and Regeneration, Negate Healing and Resurrection (Up to Mid-Godly), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Plot Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Lord English). Attack Potency: Wall level to Small Building level (Able to cull adolescent trolls), potentially Large Mountain level to Island level (Posed a threat to Karkat during Pesterquest and forced him to flee. It should be noted that Karkat lived long after the events of Friendsim and as such, the drones were likely upgraded during that time) | Wall level to Small Building level, Large Mountain level to Island level for stronger Lusi such as Crabdad, who killed the drone that Karkat was forced to flee from and strifes with him on a regular basis, Below Average Human level for weak Lusi like Tinkerbull, Multi-City Block level for Glybglob (she is city sized) | Wall level to Small Building level (Skylla scales to her Lusus whose barks can shake her entire Hive), possibly much higher as adults), potentially even Large Star level (The Psiioniic is regarded as the most powerful psionic who ever lived, even in comparison to Sollux) | Wall level to Small Building level (Marvus was able to survive a limousine explosion), Large Star level (Signless and his rebel gang were eventually captured, the Highbloods would have had to overpower the Psiioniic in order to do so) | Large Mountain level to Island level (Karkat can fend off his Lusus, Aradia destroyed part of a temple effortlessly), Large Star level (Sollux stopped the Reckoning's meteors and hurling them back at the Black King) | Large Mountain level to Island level (Their ships shouldn't be any weaker than most drones), Large Star level with with their strongest rifles (They are powerd by the Psiioniic) | Large Mountain level to Island level (The Felt are comparable to Karkat and the Midnight Crew members), Large Star level (The Felt scales to Dad Egbert who is comaprable to Bro), Multiverse level+ (The Handmaid fought evenly with The Condesce) | Multiverse level+ (The Condesce overpowered John, Rose, Roxy, and Jane simultaneously, Doc Scratch draws power from the Green Sun), possibly Low Complex Multiversal or higher if Lord English is counted (Was destroying all of existence though it should be noted that English isn't always calling the shots). Power Source: Psionic Energy and The Green Sun. Industrial Capacity: The Alternian Empire is incredibly scientifically advanced, to the point that even young teenagers in their society can build functioning fighting robots and build functioning prosthetics. However, conquest is its main focus. It is perpetually at war with someone, somewhere, and is always attempting to expand. They utilize a vast amount of organic technology, powered by psionics. Even kids in their society view Earth as technological backwards. They're more than happy to weaponize their own people for scientific advancements and seek simply to conquer all. Doc Scratch, the secret puppet leader behind the Empire, keeps the best technology to himself to ensure his master's grip on Alternia and foothold within their universe is uncontested, and yet Alternia continues to constantly advance. Military Prowess: At least billions, if not trillions. Notable Individuals: Karkat Vantas, Xefros Tritoh, Aradia Megido, The Handmaid, Tavros Nitram, Skylla Koriga, Sollux Captor, Cirava Hermod, Nepeta Leijon, Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope, Vriska Serket, Equius Zahhak, Amisia Erdehn, Zebruh Codakk, Gamzee Makara, Feferi Peixes, The Condesce Weaknesses: Troll Society functions under a rigid caste system that places Rusts at the bottom and Fuschias on top. Trolls below teal are treated less like people and more like disposable tools, no more important than a gun. This has led to at least three rebellions, however, all three of which were only allowed to happen because Doc Scratch needed them too to further his agenda. This leads into its biggest failings. Alternia is entirely expendable. Her Imperious Condescension views as nothing more than a tool to stroke her ego. Doc Scratch views it as little more than a tool to further his master's will. Lord English views it merely as another step in his grand plan to obliterate all of existence. The Alternian Empire is little more than a disposable tool of death and destruction and its leaders are more than happy to abandon it if it furthers their own goals. Key: Drones | Lusi | Low to Mid-bloods | Highbloods | SGRUB Players | Technology and Spacecraft | The Felt | Leaders Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 1 Category:Flight Users Category:Civilizations Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Trolls Category:Smoke Users Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Homestuck Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Fear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Life Users Category:Rage Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Aliens Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dream Users Category:Madness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 2